


Look for the stars in the snow

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Established Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Short & Sweet, Snow, Stargazing, but i'm posting it here as well because why not, i wrote this as an assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Scott can only stare at him as his smile grows, that familiar warmth spreading through his chest as he tilts his head a little to the side. He can see Stiles' fingers playing with the hem of his hood out of the corner of his eye, moving down to the drawstring, and he knows that his anxiety's kicking in and making him question his decision."Let's go then," Scott says, giving his waist a light squeeze. "But we're going in through my house, okay? I'm not letting you fall off the roof again. You might break something and I prefer my boyfriend to have all of his limbs."





	Look for the stars in the snow

Being woken up to a faint thud from outside at roughly three in the morning isn't something that Scott's unfamiliar with. In fact, it's pretty much become expected at this point. It's not like he hasn't been dealing with it for the entire fourteen years that he's known Stiles. Which is why he already knows that Stiles just attempted to climb up to his bedroom window and slipped, more than likely falling back down.

He sighs quietly before climbing out of his bed, grabbing the hoodie he keeps by the door in case of... well, situations exactly like this one. He doesn't even bother to bring the baseball bat like he used to do; it was more out of habit than anything else, but after nearly taking Stiles' head off with it one too many times and the both of them screaming from being startled, he's decided he'd rather risk being attacked by some creature or burglar than wake his mom up with their screaming.

As soon as he steps out of the front door, he spots Stiles already attempting to get back onto the roof his top half hidden from view. Scott can't help but roll his eyes, even if he does smile as he shakes his head and closes the front door as quietly as possible.

"Please tell me that there's a good reason you're on my roof at three in the morning," he says. "At least, a better reason than last time."

Stiles stops, nearly slipping back off the snow-covered railing he's standing on in order to reach the lowest part of the roof leading to Scott's bedroom window. Then he's twisting his head down to look at him, and Scott just raises his eyebrows in amusement.

"Oh. There you are. Saves me from nearly breaking my neck."

He begins to climb down and Scott quickly moves over to help, placing his hands on his waist, knowing there's a good chance he will actually slip if he doesn't. Stiles and snow have never been a good combination; it's a good thing Scott's mom's a nurse with the number of times Stiles accidentally hurt himself while trying to do exactly what he was just attempting. At least he's better at it now.

Stiles steadies himself with his hands on Scott's shoulders and grins at him. Scott notices that his nose is red from the cold and the snow still falling. And that he's only wearing a hoodie, despite the fact that it's a fifteen-minute walk from his house to Scott's and there's no sign of his jeep.

"You're an idiot," Scott says, and he's aware of how fond it sounds. "You could catch a cold. Or pneumonia. What was worth risking that at three in the morning?"

Stiles pauses, clearly trying to think over his answer in his head. Scott rolls his eyes again, and Stiles gives an over exaggerated sigh, already giving up.

"Alright, I just came over because it's snowing," he admits. Then he quickly continues, "but also because the sky's weirdly clear and there are a bunch of stars out, and it just made me think about when we used to sit on your roof and try and figure out the constellations, and—I mean, I kinda figured you'd still be awake, so I thought why not?"

Scott can only stare at him as his smile grows, that familiar warmth spreading through his chest as he tilts his head a little to the side. He can see Stiles' fingers playing with the hem of his hood out of the corner of his eye, moving down to the drawstring, and he knows that his anxiety's kicking in and making him question his decision.

"Let's go then," Scott says, giving his waist a light squeeze. "But we're going in through my house, okay? I'm not letting you fall off the roof again. You might break something and I prefer my boyfriend to have all of his limbs."

Stiles grimaces. "You heard that?"

"Yeah, dude, I think the entire street heard," Scott says while Stiles makes a noise like a wounded animal and tugs a little on the drawstring. "It sounded painful though. You okay? You sure you wanna sit on my roof? It's pretty snowy up there, we might slip."

"We never have before," Stiles points out. "Now come on. The stars won't wait for us and I am determined to get you to finally see Virgo. It pretty much looks like an upside down wolf, it really isn't that hard to find."

Scott rolls his eyes but happily lets Stiles pull him towards his own house and back in, up the stairs and into his room. Only for him to open the window, already in the middle of climbing out and onto the sloped roof.

Scott pauses, hanging back as the cold from outside makes its way into the room. He grabs the blanket from the bottom of his bed then goes to join Stiles out on the roof, knowing that they'll both regret only wearing their hoodies to sit in the snow.

He sits down beside him, drawing his attention away from the sky. Stiles smiles when he spots the blanket and Scott wraps half of it around his shoulders. He shifts closer, Stiles helping to pull it around the both of them.

Once they're settled, Stiles nudges Scott gently with his shoulder, reaching back up for one of his drawstrings. He gives it another little tug and Scott raises his eyebrows, glancing from his hand back up to his face. But Stiles' gaze has already shifted back to the sky as he points up at it.

"Okay, so you see that star? The super bright one?"

"Dude, it's a little hard to see any of the stars with all of the snow," Scott says, but he looks up all the same. He searches for the one Stiles is talking about and his eyes lock onto it after a second or three. "Wait, I see it."

"Great!" Stiles says. "That's Spica, the brightest star in the Virgo constellation, which you are most definitely now looking at. Only took fourteen years, but there it is. The upside down wolf. Or horse. Could be either."

Scott smiles and turns to Stiles at the same time as Stiles wraps the drawstring around his hand. He looks at him, his mouth curving up into a familiar smile that never fails to make Scott's heart jump a beat.

"We should look for Lupus next," Scott suggests. "It's an actual wolf. Not an upside down one."

Stiles rolls his eyes, but then he's tugging the drawstring  _ again _ , pulling him closer this time. 

Scott barely has a second before Stiles' lips are on his, but then he's smiling into it, the familiarity of the whole thing still coming as a surprise to him.

He pulls back just enough to look at him, Stiles keeping a hold on the drawstring as his eyes move over Scott's face, that happy look in his eyes.

"Okay," Stiles says, and turns back to the sky. "Let's find this wolf."


End file.
